Caperucita Y El Lobo
by Keicchi
Summary: Misaki debe llevarle una canasta de comida a su abuela que vive en medio del bosque, y su madre le advierte "Ten cuidado ¡No te distraigas mucho, y regresa rápido, idiota!" Pero, termina conociendo al lobo, un personaje bastante travieso...


_**N/A:**__ Aquí de nuevo Kei c: Y esta vez, dedicaré esta historia a Vivicchi ~ (Natia0) ya que ella siempre me alienta a seguir escribiendo pero nunca me da ideas :D (cara psicopata) si algún día se te ocurre alguna, pues tienes que decirmela :c Y bueno, ahí voy de nuevo con SaruMI, algo que se me ocurrió en el trabajo y luego alentó un poco más el nuevo arte oficial de K jajaja xDD (con solo recordarlo... perdon xd) Ya como se imaginan, es un cuento clasico pero con locuras en el medio. _

_**Adv:**__ Sarumi (? nosense, pueden ser un poco OoC, tanto que GoHAnds podría hacer un atentado a mi casa._

**_Disclaimer: _**_solo tomé prestado un ratito los personajes de K Project, que son de GoHands, etc..._

* * *

**_Caperucita Y El Lobo_**

Erase una vez, una niña muy bonita. Su madre le había hecho una capa roja, la cual usaba siempre, por encima de sus shorts de color negro y su remera suelta blanca, además ocultando su corto cabello color castaño… además-

**-¡QUE NO SOY MUJER, NARRADOR DE PORQUERIA! ¡SOY HOMBRE Y ME LLAMO MISAKI YATA!**- Gritó furioso.

Bueno, como decía: este NIÑO muy bonito…

**_-Deja lo de niño._**

Ugh, este HOMBRE muy bonito ahora tenía una misión designada por su madre. Ella le había dado una enorme canasta llena de pasteles y unas hierbas extrañas que el HOMBRE no distinguió.

_-¿Qué es esto?-_ Curioseó Yata mientras tomaba la canasta.

_-Es comida, bobo. Y necesito que se la lleves a la abuelita_.

Misaki abrió los ojos bien grande. _-¿Eh? ¿Tengo una abuela?_

_-¡Por supuesto que la tienes!-_ Chilló su madre mientras acomodaba su delantal. _– Y lo sabes muy bien_.

Misaki quedó palpando moscas con la boca abierta por unos segundos y luego dijo:-¡AH! ¡Es cierto! ¡La abuelita!- La última vez que le había visto, era muy pequeño como para recordarla…- Bien entonces, - Misaki tomó su capa roja. -¿Por dónde debo ir?

Su madre señaló más afuera de su pequeño pueblo.

_–Para llegar, debes atravesar el bosque, luego giras a la derecha unos dos kilómetros. De todas formas,_ -Mete la mano en su bolsillo y le estira un teléfono celular. _–Esto tiene GPS así que te vas a guiar bien._

El castaño asintió ante las órdenes de su madre. Aunque le gustaba pasear, pero nunca se había adentrado mucho en el bosque.

_-Ya puedes ir yendo, soquete.-_ Dijo finalmente su amorosa madre y Misaki dio la vuelta.

Hoy era un día precioso, el sol estaba bien alto, no había ni una nube ocultándolo. El aire era fresco y no había mucho ruido de pájaros (por lo general es lo más molesto de la naturaleza). Misaki guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su short y empezó a caminar.

_-¡EH! ¡Espera, Misaki!-_ Su madre le llamó, él solo dio la vuelta para verla. _–Ten cuidado con el bosque ¡No te distraigas mucho y regresa rápido, idiota!_

El bajito chasqueó la lengua _"¿Aún sigue creyendo que soy un niño de dos años o qué?"_ pensó y luego asintió.

Pero a pesar de todo, su madre era sabía, y Misaki… bueno, Misaki era Misaki. El casi arrastraba sus pies mientras llevaba la ENORME canasta que su madre le había dado. Se preguntaba qué clase de anciana sería su abuelita mientras caminaba por en medio de las enredaderas para querer cortar camino. Unos pájaros incluso quisieron atacarlo en el camino.

_-¡Mierda! ¡Aléjense!_- Usó la canasta como arma empezando a dar vueltas como un rombo. Y los pequeños hijos del demonio se espantaron y alejaron finalmente._- Ugh, ¿Qué tan lejos está este maldito lugar?_ - Misaki empezaba a irritarse y pateaba la tierra del suelo con ira, en su camino también las flores. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y miró el GPS: aún tenía que seguir derecho y le faltaba mucho camino._- __**Tch, todo esto es tu culpa, ¡maldito narrador!**__-_ Y guardó el teléfono de nuevo.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? Pero antes que nada, haz silencio y presta atención. Parece haber algo extraño en el bosque. Misaki agitó su cabeza para todas partes cuando encontró un sonido breve proveniente de los arbustos por donde él había llegado. EL sonido se hacía cada vez más plausible hasta convertirse en pasos.

_-¿Quién está ahí…?-_ Preguntó Misaki un poco asustado.**_ -¡No estoy asustado!-_** y luego volvió a mirar a los arbustos. De ellos, emergió una figura, un ser con ropa bastante elegante de color azulada, unos anteojos de marco grueso, cabello de color de la noche y unas peludas orejas puntiagudas de su cabeza. Le miró y esbozó una sonrisa que le hizo temblar.

_-Oh, hacía tanto tiempo que no venían visitas al bosque._- Dijo el desconocido haciendo una leve reverencia hacía 'la caperucita'. _–Un gusto conocerte, soy Saruhiko, el lobo y dueño del bosque._

¿Un lugar tan grande como este tenía dueño? ¡Imposible!

Misaki le miró con sospecha pero asintió, con su canasta en las manos. _–Soy Misaki Yata, hijo de mi madre y dueño de mi patio._

El lobo, con una sonrisa traviesa, dio unos pasos para acercarse. _–Y dime, Mi-sa-ki, ¿Qué traes ahí?_

El tono de voz de Saruhiko para decir su nombre le puso la piel de gallina, pero frunció el ceño esperando que no se notara. _–Comida. Para llevarle a mi abuelita. Y no te voy a dar, aunque seas un muerto de hambre…_

_-Jajaja, que divertido eres, Mi-sa-ki. No quiero la comida, pero estoy curioso por algo…_

_-¿Eh?-_ Misaki abrió los ojos. Saruhiko se acercó, metió la mano por entre su capa y tocó su trasero. El rostro de caperucita se ponía rojo. -**¿¡Q-QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO!?** – Y tomó con fuerza la canasta y dio un giro para tratar de golpearlo, pero falló porque el lobo dio un salto para alejarse, aun con su sonrisa burlona. En su mano, tenía el celular de Misaki (en realidad, el de su madre. Y estaba seguro de que le mataría si regresaba sin él.) Dejó la canasta en el suelo instintivamente y corrió hacía el orejas puntiagudas. _-¡D-Devuélvemelo! ¡Maldito!_

Saru rió por lo tierno que se veía tratando de llegar a su mano que tenía en lo alto. ÉL era unos centímetros más bajo y eso a Misaki le irritó. Entonces el lobo volvió a dar un salto, ahora llegando a la rama alta de un árbol. Empezó a ver el celular desde la altura, ya que sabría que aunque caperucita rasgara con sus uñas el tronco, no llegaría.

_-Vamos, ¡Tú puedes!-_ Le alentócon falsedad formando una sonrisa mientras miraba a Misaki insultar desde abajo. Chequeando el celular, encontró el mapa GPS que decía la casa de la abuelita. Luego quitó la aplicación y en el fondo de pantalla había un hombre musculoso completamente aceitado._ – ¿Así que te gustan este tipo de hombres, uh?-_ Sonrió.

_-¡N-No! ¡El celular es de mi madre!-_ se defendió con el rostro rojo como un tomate. _-¡Devuélvemelo!_

_-Umm, está bien... –_ Repentinamente cedió sin darle mucha importancia y arrojó el teléfono desde la altura. Misaki cayó casi al suelo desesperado para tomarlo antes de que choque el suelo. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando vio que pudo tomarlo. ¡Ahora su madre no le castigaría! ¡El celular estaba intacto! Pero…

_-HA HA.-_ del otro lado, en una velocidad que Misaki no pudo reconocer, el lobo ya tenía entre sus manos la canasta de comida. ¡Ahora estaba más que muerto! ¡Si el lobo robaba su comida, tarde o temprano su madre lo sabría!

_-¡Hey, bastardo!_- Y echó a correr de nuevo. Fue una persecución que duró unos minutos, mientras caperucita empezaba a agitarse y el lobo simplemente reía mientras le esquivaba._- Uff, uff… Maldito… lobo de mierda…_

_-Que boquita tienes. -_Suspira_.- Bueno, si tanto quieres la canasta, entonces te la devolveré._

Misaki recuperó la compostura enseguida. – _¿¡E-En serio!? ¡Dámela!_

_-Sip.-_ agitó la canasta entre sus manos y su cola peluda se sacudió un poco._ – A cambio de un beso._

**-¡NO ME JODAS!**- le contestó sin pensar. **-¡DEVUELVEME LA MALDITA CANASTA!**- Misaki estaba furioso, cansado, y sudado. Todo esto hacía una "sopa de cosas desagradables" donde el cocinero de tal cruel receta se llamaba Saruhiko.

Pero el lobo solo siguió sonriendo y agitando su cola._- Umm, entonces... Si no la quieres, me la llevaré…_- Empezó a canturrear.

Al parecer, Misaki, él estaba hablando en serio…

**_-¡Cállate, maldito narrador!-_** Y volvió a mirar a Saru desde la distancia. No podía permitirse dejar que se lleve la canasta que su madre le había dado. ¡Tenía que librarse de esto rápidamente! Si, solo un beso, ¡Un beso y ya!

Las mejillas de Misaki ardían, por ira y por vergüenza y empezó a caminar hacía él. El lobo no volvió a correr, así que lo estaba esperando. Cuando se enfrentaron, vio los afilados colmillos del lobo que le daban una sonrisa burlona. Yata se quitó la capucha para dejar al descubierto su rostro y cabello. Estaba desordenado después de toda la persecución, y además a la mañana no se había peinado. Se puso en puntitas de pie y le dio un beso… en la mejilla.

_-Y-Ya está. Ahora devuélveme la canasta._ –Y estiró la mano para tomarla y falló.

_-Jaja, aún no he recibido mi beso.-_ Sonrió maliciosamente y le tomó de la nuca para acercarle. Bruscamente sus frentes se chocaron pero sus labios se tocaron con menos problema. Si pudiera ser posible que el rostro de Misaki esté más rojo… El malicioso lobo no perdió oportunidad cuando Misaki quiso tomar aire y metió su lengua dentro de la cavidad. Y así estuvieron por un buen rato… hasta que el lobo le soltó.

Caperucita cayó de rodillas al suelo, agitado y con el corazón a mil… Ese maldito lobo. Aún seguía burlándose de él, hasta este punto. ¡Mira las cosas que tu nieto tiene que hacer, abuelita! ¡Más vale que se lo compenses!

_-Eso estuvo mejor, Mi-sa-ki.-_ aludió el de brillantes ojos zafiro mientras miraba a Misaki en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aire._- Como dije, ahí tienes tu canasta.-_ Sonrió.

El castaño levantó la cabeza débilmente para ver a donde apuntaba Saru. Era hacía arriba. En algún momento él había dejado la canasta colgando de la rama de un árbol bastante alto. ¡Ese bastardo! Pensó Misaki, aunque en realidad quería gritarlo, pero no podía hablar.

Pensó si podría darle una mirada como para envenenarlo, pero cuando volvió a bajar la cabeza, no había nadie allí. Era solo Misaki caperucita en el bosque. Y le costó su buen tramo, poder levantarse, caminar y empezar a trepar por el árbol sin caerse. Sentía sus piernas que temblaban un poco, al igual que sus manos, pero trató de no darle importancia. También sus labios ardían. – ¡Mierda!- fue lo primero que dijo cuando recuperó la voz. -¡Cuando lo vuelva a ver! ¡Le haré pagar! ¡Maldito lobo!

Se sacudió las hojas de los arboles cuando finalmente tocó el suelo y miró la canasta. Había pasado muchas pruebas, pero aún seguía viva y por lo tanto el alimento dentro de ella. Aún con irritación, Misaki volvió a emprender el camino que planeaba, farfullando groserías hacía el lobo que robó su inocencia. El camino no era muy largo sin embargo, pero el sol parecía que iba a ponerse cuando llegaba a una zona desprovista de la naturaleza del bosque. En el medio del circulo de arboles que le rodeaban, había una pequeña y modesta casa de madera. Pintada de colores chillones, con arreglos aquí y allá. Un jardín de flores adornando el camino. La típica casona de una anciana, pensó Misaki mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Con su mano, golpeó ruidosamente contra la madera de la puerta. **-¡ABUELA! ¡SOY MISAKI, TU NIEEETOOOOO!-** tan ruidoso como siempre.

Unos segundos después se escucha una voz suave que le responde desde adentro: _-Ah, sí, ¡Adelante!_

Aunque parecía una voz dulce, dudaba un poco que su abuela sonara de esa forma. Se encogió de hombros y giró el picaporte. La casa por dentro estaba helada, tanto que al castaño se le puso la piel de gallina por debajo de su capa roja. Miró alrededor, lo que debía ser el living era un desorden ¡Había cosas arrojadas por el suelo! ¡Los almohadones del sofá desordenados! Sin embargo, Misaki pensó que era bastante ordenado para ser parte de su familia. Antes de que pudiera seguir husmeando escucha la voz llamarle desde otra parte.

_-Estoy en la habitación, ven aquí, Misaki._

El castaño siguió la voz hasta la puerta de color blanco que supuso debía ser el cuarto de su nona. No golpeó esta vez, ya que ella le había invitado. Tomó con fuerza la pesada canasta y abrió.

_-Abuelita, te he traído esto de parte de mi madre.-_Dijo, pero cuando levantó la mirada no vio a su abuela… sino al lobo que había encontrado en el bosque, en la cama envuelto en una sábana blanca, acostado con una pierna levantada y su mano ayudando a sostener su cabeza a un nivel más alto que el cuerpo, como si estuviera aburrido de esperar. Se podría decir que más allá de la sábana blanca que le envolvía, estaba desnudo.

**-¿Q-Q-Q-QUÉ?- **se quedó en blanco al volverlo a encontrar y de esta forma. Otra vez se estaba burlando de él. Con resentimiento, Misaki metió la mano en la canasta y tomó lo primero que tuvo al alcance, terminándole arrojando una manzana bien grande que le dio en la frente al lobo, desprevenido.

_-Ouch, eso dolió, Mi-sa-ki. –_Se sobó. _- Después de todo lo que te estuve esperando…-_ El movió sus piernas y la sábana blanca se corría mostrando más piel.

Yata bloquea su vista con la mano y mira hacia otro lado con su rostro rojo. – **¿¡POR QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS DESNUDO!? ¡VISTETE, MALDITA SEA!**- las últimas palabras casi ya no tenían fuerza. Pero luego se dio cuenta y volvió a mirarle asustado. – **¿DONDE ESTA MI ABUELA?**

_-Eh, Misaki, por favor…-_ Él chasqueó la lengua, ahora con un hermoso círculo rojo en su frente._- Deberías seguir el guión…_

_-¿G-GUIÓN?-_ Estaba perplejo. Pero Misaki, el lobo tiene razón, no deberías echar a perder la historia…- _¿E-Eh?- Sacudió la cabeza desorientado._

_-Ahhh…-_suspiró Saru._- Fíjate en tu bolsillo._

_-¿E-Eh? ¿Ok?-_ El castaño acató las palabras del lobo y sintió algo nuevo además del celular. Sacó un papel blanco y arrugado. Lo empezó a desdoblar y leyó la cursiva extraña. Luego, como si fuera un actor novato de escuela primaria, empezó a leer ásperamente lo que decía.

_-A-Abue-la… ¿Q-qué ojos tan grandes tienes…?_

_-Son para verte mejor…-_ Le contestó rápidamente el lobo con una sonrisa.

Misaki continuó: _¿qué orejas tan grandes t-tienes…?_

_-¡Son para oírte mejor!-_ Ni siquiera imitaba el tono de voz de su abuela y Misaki empezaba a irritarse.

_-¿H-Hey q-que pen…?_- Su rostro se puso rojo- **¡NI CREAS QUE VOY A DECIR ESO!**- y casi rompe el papel, furioso.

_-Ujumm._- Se rió Saru, mientras giraba en la cama. _–Entonces, no hay remedio. Di la otra frase… la más importante… Mi-sa-ki._

Caperucita levantó una ceja, y aunque odiara seguirle el juego, el sobretodo era muy curioso. Y la curiosidad…

_-¿Q-Que dientes tan grandes tienes…?_

Y Saru sonrió, sus afilados colmillos parecieron brillar cuando se enfrentaron a Yata. -¡Son para comerte mejor!

**-¡AHHHHH!-** Aterrado, el castaño se agachó y se abrazó a él mismo, pensando que esta sería la última sensación de su vida. Todo este día raro terminaba aún peor. Y si sobrevivía, su madre le mataría. Pero el impacto no llegó, de hecho. Entonces Misaki levantó la cabeza de sus rodillas y miró la escena. Había alguien dándole la espalda, enfrentando al lobo. Era una fornida espalda, por cierto, de un hombre de cabellos rojos que sostenía un hacha.

_-¡No permitiré que hagas daño, lobo del bosque!_- Aunque era heroico, el tono de su voz era un poco apagado. –Yo, el gran leñador Mikoto Suoh, ¡no dejaré que hagas estragos en mi territorio!

Saruhiko chasqueó su lengua y le miró desde donde estaba, cuando Misaki lo vio, el tenía calzoncillos. Así que su mente le había engañado creyendo que estaba completamente desnudo.

**-¿E-Ehhhhhhhh?-** Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, caperucita fue levantada por el gran leñador en sus brazos, tal como una princesa. **-¡QUE NO SOY MUJER, MALDITA SEA! ¿¡Y PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO ESTOOOO!?**- Su rostro se puso rojo al encontrarse con el de su salvador, que era un tanto inexpresivo, pero aún así apuesto. Con Misaki en sus brazos aún así pudo levantar su hacha apuntando al lobo.

_-¿Dónde está la abuela?-_ Le dijo con un tono un poco más serio y amenazante.

El lobo solo le observó con furia. Y le dio una mirada a Misaki que estaba en los brazos de otro hombre. Sus orejas se movieron un poco. –_ ¿Entonces significa que se acabo mi diversión?-_ Formó una sonrisa pero Yata no la vio como las sonrisas que antes le dio. Esta era un poco triste y amarga.

_-¡Lobo, no volverás a hacer nada malo aquí!-_ Y bajó a Misaki delicadamente, a lo que pestañeó varias veces, mirando arrodillado desde el suelo a los otros dos. Mikoto levantó la gran hacha plateada dispuesta a matar al lobo. Este solo quedó con su sonrisa amarga mientras bajaba la cabeza, aceptando su destino.

Pero Misaki, cuando se dio cuenta de la intención del leñador, corrió y se puso delante de Saru para impedir que continuara. Mikoto bajó el hacha extrañado por la acción de caperucita. _–N-No hace falta que le mates. É-Él se disculpará y no regresará por aquí, ¿V-Verdad, lobo?_ - Giró la cabeza y le miró. Saru tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendido por la acción del otro. Luego estrechó los ojos y formó una cálida sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de caperucita empezara a acelerarse y sus mejillas enrojecer.

_-Ummf, está bien. No necesito la disculpa.-_ Se puso el hacha al hombro. _–Pero no tendré piedad si vuelves a hacer lío por aquí de nuevo, ¿Oíste?-_ Y entonces así como llegó, se fue: Saltando por la ventana.

Ambos chicos quedaron sin moverse ni hablar por unos segundos. Misaki aún seguía delante de Saru con los brazos extendidos en posición de protegerlo. Caperucita suspiró y cuando iba a darse la vuelta, un peso en su cintura le detuvo. Desde el suelo, Saru le abrazaba por la espalda.

_-¿H-Hey, estás bien?-_ Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

El rostro del lobo estaba escondido en la ropa de Yata, y al hablar contra su piel la vibración le hizo cosquillas en el coxis.

_-Nunca nadie… me había defendido…_

_-¿E-Eh?_

_-A pesar de que te molesté tanto, me protegiste…_- Su voz fue suave. -_…Gracias._

Sus mejillas ardían.: _-N-No tienes porque agradecer. Solo no creo que la violencia sea la solución. ¿Y-Y podrías soltarme, por favor?_

Saru obedeció y le largó, a lo que Misaki se agachó y empezó a juntar las frutas y comida distribuidas por la habitación cuando cayó la canasta. Sin decir nada, el lobo le imitó, ayudando. Cuando el castaño encontró la última fruta, una manzana, acercó su mano para la canasta sin mirar y chocó con la del lobo, por lo cual giró y se encontró con sus ojos. Esos brillantes ojos azules le miraban fijamente a través del vidrio de los anteojos. -¿Q-Qué sucede?- Aunque quiso, no pudo apartar la vista, atrapado por el color de sus ojos.

_-Hey, creo que... podría enamorarme de ti._ –Le dijo tranquilamente esbozando una sonrisa tierna. A caperucita se le cayó la manzana de la mano y rodó por el suelo nuevamente.

_-¿E-Eh…?- _Y toda la sangre existente subiendo a su rostro.

Ay, Misaki, Misaki. A pesar de que tu madre te dijo que no te distraigas ni te entretengas en el bosque, caíste en una trampa. La trampa más difícil de liberarte: la del amor.

**_FIN_**

**_.+.+.+._**

**_.++.+._**

**_.+.+. Extra+.+._**

Cuando salieron de la habitación,(claro, despues de que le obligó a que se volviera vestir) Misaki de nuevo volvió a recordar su objetivo.

_-H-Hey, ¿Dónde está mi abuela?_

_-oh, ¿ella? Está en la cocina, creo que hace galletas para su nieto. Jeje, cuando me vio dijo "¡Misaki, como has crecido!" y me dejó pasar a la casa. Creo que no ve bien pues por lo general mis orejas llaman bastante la atención._- Se las señaló.

La cara de incredulidad de Misaki no tenía precio. Caminó hacía la cocina y vio a la mujer, efectivamente, haciendo dulces.

_-¿A-Abuela?_

_-Oh sí, ya casi estarán listas, Misaki. ¡Hacia tanto tiempo que no me visitabas!_- Y la mujer se dio la vuelta, con su sonrisa arrugada que luego cambio a confusión cuando vio a los dos muchachos.-_ ¿Oh? ¿Trajiste un amigo? ¡Qué bueno!_

Por primera vez en la vida, Misaki estaba demasiado cansado por todo lo que había pasado en el día, así que no discutió a la conclusión de su abuela. Solo suspiró en voz baja. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Saru le tomó por los hombros y lo acercó a él, dándole un abrazo.

_-Abuela, mira, ¡ella es mi prometida!_

Se estaba burlando de nuevo de él. Con una vena hinchándose en su frente, cerró su puño y acertó a su estomago lo cual le quitó el aire al lobo. La mujer no se había dado cuenta sin embargo.

_-¡Ah! ¡Qué felicidad! Debemos festejar, ah y ¡también charlar! ¡Cuéntame todo sobre ti, linda!_

Y Así fue como los tres se sentaron en la mesa para tomar el té y charlar acerca de su nueva relación.

El lobo travieso y la linda caperucita empezarían una nueva historia.

**-¡QUE NO SOY MUJER! ¡NARRADOR DE PORQUERIAAAAAAA!**

Y colorín, colorado…

**+.+.+.+.**

**+.+.++.**

* * *

_N/A: Misaki está muy griton ultimamente, se va a quedar difonico (? emm bueno, espero que les haya gustado? es un poco de liberación para mi escribir sobre ellos... me gusta bastante lo facil que se me da imaginar cosas con ellos xD (no todas son perversas -.-) eto... review? o tal vez comida? (si pueden comida mejor porque estoy muerta de hambre ;w;) _

_Nos leemos en otra ocasión~ . Kei._


End file.
